Leonard (Boss)
This page is created by Golden8King. This page is about Leonard as Into Darkness's final boss. You may be looking for Leonard "Leo" Aster Wild in general, please click here. Leonard is the final boss of Into Darkness battled right after The Savior's Soul. He uses a sword called Bacio Di Ricordi, italian for Memories's Kiss. He's at lv. 76. Role in the Story Following the defeat of the world's new god, The Savior's Soul, Leonard may have lost all of his powers as a god but is overflown by his sudden return to normal. He waits at The Gateway for his brother to approach him. However, unlike Luca imagined, Leonard won't be going with him but wants to stay behind to bring order back to the world and undo the damage his powers had done. Luca starts to argue about his brother's intentions and wants to talk him out but Leonard's response that there isn't much time left so a discussion would make matters worse. Having finally found courage and strength in his own body, Leonard attacks his brother in a final effort to proof his true will to him. Having been defeated at the hands of his brother, The Gateway starts to crumble showing that there isn't much time left to save the world. Leonard unleashes his entire potential striking his brother backwards near the portal leading back to the old world. Trying to keep Luca at bay and gaining himself time to fix the world, Luca reaches his brother either way proofing his will and love for his brother. However, Leonard bids his brother farewell as the time is about to run out and says he wants Luca to live teaching others Leonard's lesson that one person has the power to accomplish anything of he or she just wants. In his final resort, Leonard creates a strong breeze between the two portals pushing Luca back to the old and new world and being surrounded by light. Leonard says goodbye to his brother with his final words. Luca wakes up in a hospital bed being paid a visit by Dick Rogers. The Second-in-Command tells him that the giant shadow had disappeared from one second to the other and Luca had been found in the waters near the pier. However, there are no signs of Tracks's nor Leonard's bodies. Finally Rogers says that there'd be a spot as General open for Luca since no-one wanted to fill-in the footsteps of such a maniac like Tracks. Luca declines saying that with his powers gone, he'd quit his job to continue Leonard's legacy. Rogers responds he'd expected Luca to say so and suggests he has to fill in the role until they'd find a new general. Rogers then leaves the room leaving Luca wondering what had become of Leonard. He looks out of the window seeing a new star appearing in the night sky. He then smiles thanking his brother for his deeds. Battle The battle against Leonard will be much faster than the previous battles against Shadow Tracks and The Savior's Soul, but this due to the fast pace of Leonard's fighting style. Leonard's battle style is similar to Luca's with a fast pace and focus on combos. At the start of the battle, Leonard will use Shield Alpha, PowersUp Alpha and Sickness Alpha to double the strength of his attacks, make Luca get poisoned at direct contact and double his defense. Leonard has 4,300 HP and is on level 76. He'll usually attack with fast close range attacks, but sometimes using projectiles. He'll refresh his status effects on a regular basis. All of his moves will always include Shread Alpha, destroying all of Luca's shields and leaving him shocked as well. This battle has only one phase with Leonard acting as mentioned. Strategy Leonard is a fast and efficent opponent forcing you to act as fast as possible. Try to use Shread Alpha or alternatively Shread Beta as often as possible to keep Leonard from attacking. Also, don't think about using health recovering items and moves too much, just do it as some of Leonard's moves (especially Eagle's Rising) can do a lot of damage. Try to shock Leonard as often as possible and to keep him in that status as often as possible. If you want, you can also use PowerUp Alpha but keep your hands from Shield Alpha since Leonard will be using Shread Alpha when you do so. When Leonard's health is 50% or lower, he'll start using Health Alpha. The best thing to do is using Shread moves as soon as possible to keep Leonard from casting the spell. In general, always keep moving and try to face Leonard for the most part in order to avoid Critical Hits. Appearance Leonard looks as always but his once purple left eye returned to its normal light blue color showing Leonard's loss of his god-like powers. Music TBA Quotes - "Farewell, Luca." - when Luca reaches Leonard - "I'll be staying behind. The world requires a god to fix his own mistakes. And I'll small make things right." - "Luca, please, understand me. I finally ... found my place in the world. Where I belong, where I can help with my own two hands. With the strength that lies within my own body. I have to stay behind - that's my destiny ... and my will." - "Don't worry, Luca. Everything will be over. I shall no longer make you worry." - "I know, brother. And I want to thank you. You've shown me home, strength and will. And that's more than anyone could ever ask for." - "I know, I know. You've come a long way - to save me. But ... my place is not out there. It's in here. The project, while it may have had bad intentions, was a success, or so I thought. But eventually, it turns out to be a failure that'd risk the entire world." - "Luca, the clock's ticking. It'll soon be too late to fix my mistakes. So I want you to go ... and life ... and teach others the lesson I spent my entire life to learn. Go now ... please." - "I am sorry it had comes to this. But if you don't understand, I'll shall proof my will to you." - "How? How can this be? Is my will still not strong enough?" - "Love? Love!? Hehe, what a fool I am. To face the most powerful kind of will - love. Sadly, my duty is beyond all that. When I was that ... creature, I didn't want to help people. I wanted a place, a home where people loved me. But all the love I got was fake, it was gratitute, not love. And still the love I searched for my entire life was right in front of me: My best friend ... and brother. Sigh, what became of us? It's all my fault." - "I see now. It doesn't take a god to see the truth. I am happy, happier than ever to share that final moments with us." - "Still, I'm urging you to go, live, teach. This shall be my last resort." - "Luca? Your love accomplishes anything, your pure will for me to live overcomes anything. I am glad to have known you, brother." - "Goodbye, bro. We'll meet again, surely someday. I promise ... by my will." Category:Into Darkness Category:Bosses Category:Into Darkness Bosses